A Sweet Among Royalty
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: Here's a short, sweet little story revolving around a certain Prince and Princess of the Bariura family. Because honestly, Valentine's day isn't only meant for the one one nearest and dearest to you. All that matters is that they have made a place in your heart.


Walking down the hall of the Imperial castle, a young man was shown carrying a box of what seemed to be chocolaty treats. The advisers and even some of his siblings turned to look at him, shooting him questioning glances at his brisk pace. Just when he was about to cut the corner, a familiar figured blocked his path.

Bumping into him, the young man let out a yelp of surprise and fell to the floor. "W-What are you doing just standing around Duure?" he groaned. Shaking his head, the ax user helped out his fellow prince back to his feet. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to bump into _."_ Smiling, the fallen prince dusted himself off and held the box near him; but just like the rest before him, Duure had a look of curiosity on his face. "What's with that? Let me guess," Leaning in, he whispered to his elder brother. "Special lady? Or maybe one of our sisters." He eyed the 1st Prince, examining his features once more. Blonde hair that he had gained from his mother, along with his gentle features but sharp, piercing gray eyes. He wore his light weighted armor, decorated with golden patterns all around. His Gleaming sword sheathed, at the ready for any battle. "Perhaps your tastes lie elsewhere. Dare I say, Sarias?"

A look of unimaginable terror appeared on the blondes face, causing Duure to laugh loudly. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Man, you sure are fun to mess with Sirius." Slipping the 2nd Prince a card, he soon got back on his trail. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to give this to her." Waving goodbye to one another, the ax user took a minute to read what was on the card.

STOP TALKING

* * *

Even though it was noon, Sirius was in a hurry. He was almost jogging down the seemingly endless hallway until he almost had another head on collision with the 3rd Imperial Princess. The thing is, she was the one who commanded him to halt. "Just what do you think you're doing running around so recklessly in these halls for?" she asked irritably.

Gulping nervously, he began. "Well Berdette, I-I just bought these chocolates for-" Putting her hand out to his face, she cut him off before he could go further. "That's enough out of you. I don't want to hear any of your silly excuses." "But I-" raising her voice, the princess shouted. "WATCH YOUR STEP." Pulling on his collar, their faces were mere inches away. "Or else I'll make sure the next step you take is to your death." Releasing her grasp on him, she walked away.

Groaning in annoyance, he grabbed the attention of his younger brother Sarias. Grinning mischievously, he made his way to Sirius. Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, he looked down to see the boy's innocent smile. "What's the matter big brother? Is something bothering you?" Chuckling, the Prince nodded. "It's Berdette. She's, well..." In an almost hushed tone, the younger sibling muttered, "A total pain who needs to be taught a lesson." Quickly catching on to his mistake, he put the youthful, innocent tone and spoke again. " I mean, I think I know how you can deal with her." Hesitating, he asked how he could. Without a moment's thought, Sarias quickly took out a rubber band and launched it with such great force that it made a loud snapping sound when it made contact with the Princesses back.

Berdette spoke sentences of pure profanity from the effects of the impact, giving the two males enough time to scatter before she found out it was them.

* * *

Half an hour passed since the little "incident." Sirius was resting on the garden floor. He knew it wasn't the cleanest place to lie down, but it was better than nothing. "Or at least better than getting strangled by that maniac of a Princess." he said to himself jokingly. Glancing side to side, he saw flower beds, filled with Roses, Violets, and Lilies. Thinking to himself, he reminded himself of the day. "Well...a flower for my Valentine shouldn't be so strange, would it?" The Prince knew he should only take one flower, and that one flower should resemble its receiver.

Nodding, he picked enough to make a bouquet of Violets. It was the color of royalty after all. Holding the box in one hand, and the bouquet in the other, he set off again. The hallway was now gone, and instead, changed to practice fields and labs.

The eeriness of the lab unnerved him. Examining the test tubes and such, the blonde soon saw another eye appear on the opposite side, earning a scream from him. In a monotone manner, the figure said, "Don't be so loud, they wouldn't appreciate it."

Now he remembered who the voice came from, Razia. The blank look on her face that showed no emotion made him uncomfortable. Clearing his voice, the young man spoke "I apologize for my actions." She gave a dull "Okay" before returning back to her duties. Before he could leave, she called out. "You wouldn't know anything about Berdette getting hit awhile ago, did you?" Keeping his voice calm, he shrugged. "Not a clue."

Leaving her, the prince couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She had been through rough treatment, especially at the hands of their father. His ruthlessness showed no bounds. Suddenly he remembered about the other girl he was in a similar situation to this princess. The next ten minutes as he made his way to the fields was met with silence. The Emperor had entrusted his first born son with many secrets he hadn't told any of the rest. That's why…

* * *

He was brought out of his train of thought buy two small daggers flying his. Not having enough time to block with his sword, he used the last thing he could; The box. The solid impact of the small knives was enough to make him stagger. Scanning the area for the attacker, he saw a faint shadow appear from the corner of his eye. It was preparing to strike, but sensing the incoming attack, he used his legs in one quick motion to sweep the attacker off their feet; causing them to fall with a thud.

A small, child's gasp was heard as they tried to get oxygen back in their system. "U-Uncle wouldn't have liked seeing that..." Sighing, Sirius turned around to see Melina struggling to get back up. "You really shouldn't have done that." Helping her up, she soon used another one of her " _surprise attacks_ " to which ultimately failed to land on him. "If it didn't work the 145th time, then it wouldn't have worked the 146th."

Pointing at the ruined box and flowers, the girl asked why he was carrying them around, to which he replied with "Oh, I just got these for-" Her eyes suddenly gleamed with childlike wonder at the token of love. Thoughts filled her mind with who she could be giving them to. "Maybe I could give some to Uncle and he'd finally praise me!" Giggling, the Prince couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm sure Chrome is very proud of you." Just as he was going to look back at his younger sister, she had already vanished. The skills of an assassin never ceased to amazed him.

* * *

Making his way down the palace, he finally came in sight of her living quarters. His long awaited journey was drawing close to an end! All he had to do was knock. As he tapped on the door, the sounds of footsteps drew nearer. Finally after what seemed like hours, the door opened up. Revealing the 2nd Imperial Princess of the Royal family.

Her face lit up with a small smile as she noticed the items in his hands. "Hello Sirius, how may I be of service?" the tone of her voice had a gentle touch to it, almost caring like a mother's. "I just wanted to give you these." Handing over the chocolates, a wave of horror washed over him as he noticed the two gaping holes left from the daggers standing out. HOW DID HE FORGET ABOUT THEM? SHE WOULDN'T ACCEPT IT, AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT BECAUSE HE WAS SO CAUGHT UP IN HIS DAY DREAMING THAT HE SIMPLY IGNORED THEM?

The internal conflict was obviously showing on his face, making Elza wanting to cheer him up. "I-It's okay, you probably just forgot or something!" He forgot. He forgot. How could he forget? Before he knew it, he was already sulking in the corner of her room. The unbearable shame of the " _Perfect Prince_ " being made a fool out of, ESPECIALLY by himself.

The Princess crouched down by his side and gave him a pat on the back, as a sort of friendly comfort. Finally, he snapped out of his mood, and gave the only thing that was intact; the bouquet. Sirius heard a surprised gasp escape her as she saw the beautifully shaded flowers. Facing her, he told her what he had been waiting to tell her all day. "Happy Valentine's day, my sweet." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, a slight blush showed on both of their faces. "But you can't have an actual sweet until one is given to you."


End file.
